


Happy Mothers day

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Goodbyes, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Mothers Day, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Month late Happy Mothers day  Mickey comes back to Chicago, still on the run but still has heart and love for his mother.Ian is only one that still thinks of his mothers.old friends, meet up to say goodbye.Ian needs to let go but cant but Mickey is moving on with his life.





	Happy Mothers day

Ian smiled as he saw Mickey. It had been a few years, but here he was standing next to his mother’s grave site. Mickey and Mandy were standing a few rows over. He didn’t know Mickey was back. Nor did Ian know Mandy was back. He had lost touch with them. He saw Mickey look up, a hint of sadness in his eyes. He locked eyes with Ian, but then he and his brothers walked off, leaving Mandy there alone. Ian began to walk over to her, noticing her smile focused on him as he made his way closer.  
“Hey, Mands.”  
“Hey, Ian,” she says, hugging him.  
“It’s good to see you,” Ian said.  
“You too. You look great.”  
“I am feeling great. You here for your mom?”  
“Yeah, every year we come and visit mom on Mother’s Day or birthdays.”  
“When did Mick get back?”  
“He’s not, he’s still on the run.”  
“Oh.”  
“He came for mom. It’s her birthday/Mother’s Day today. We always make sure to get together no matter what.”  
“Does he still talk about me?”  
“Does Lip still talk about me?”  
“Yeah,” Ian smiled.  
“He does, too. He’s better. I hope your family is doing better.”  
“We all are, even Frank is doing good. How about you?”  
“Good. We mostly live in Mexico, but we come up here when we can. He still loves you.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, but you can’t, Ian. He’s moving on. He needs to. “  
“I know. It’s good to see you, Mands.”  
“It’s good to see you too, Ian. You got to let him go.”  
“I know, but……”  
“There are no buts, he’s always on the run now. It’s not an easy life. Ian, you left him. He’s just getting over you. “  
“I know, alright? I just want to talk to him.”  
“If he wanted to talk to you, don’t you think he’d be here instead of me? It’s great seeing you, Ian, but you left. He knows you left him. He doesn’t need that. I’m sorry about your mom, though,” Mandy smiled.  
“Thanks. It was hard letting her go. Even though she was a shitty mom, I still loved her.”  
“Yes, and Mickey will always love you.”  
Ian watched her go. She didn’t need to say goodbye. Ian turned to walk back to his mother’s grave site.  
“Happy Mother’s Day, mom.”  
Ian will never forget that this was the day that brought Mickey back to this spot every year. Knowing that, Ian walked home with a smile in his eyes.


End file.
